Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous hydrogen pulverization method and a production device of a rare earth permanent magnetic alloy
Description of Related Arts
Melt-spun neodymium-iron-boron (NdFeB for short) rare earth permanent magnetic powder is mixed with resin of the same volume for forming a bonded magnet. The bonded magnet is widely utilized in electronic, electrical appliance and motor fields, and has wider and wider application. The rare earth hydrogen storage alloy is also a material for producing the negative electrode of a nickel-metal hydride battery (NI-MH battery for short) and is widely utilized in electrical tools, hybrid cars, etc. The rare earth hydrogen storage alloy has wider and wider application, too.
The conventional hydrogen pulverization device of the NdFeB rare earth permanent magnetic alloy is a hydrogen pulverization furnace with a rotary inner tank. The rotary inner tank is supported by support parts at the two ends. An electrical heating furnace comprising an openable first furnace body and an openable second furnace body cases around the inner tank. A first end of the inner tank comprises a material inlet and a material outlet, and a second end of the inner tank can hermetically communicates with a vacuum pump and an air distributor.
In the conventional rotary hydrogen pulverization furnace, it is difficult to collect the magnetic powder under the protection of inert gases. The cooling speed is low. And the operation period is long that may take dozens of or even over thirty hours. The conventional rotary hydrogen pulverization furnace is an external-heating muffle furnace which takes a lot of power.